


Zasłyszane w komunikatorze

by Cala



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super inteligentny dom Hardisona ma awarię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zasłyszane w komunikatorze

**Author's Note:**

> Cala pisze po polsku, crack, crack palący trawkę, bo ludzie smakują jak kurczak, Cala pisze Eliota, Hardisona i Parker.

\- Hardison, ja cię zabiję. Zabiję, wypatroszę, doprawię i upiekę na wolnym ogniu. A potem rzucę psom na pożarcie. Słyszysz mnie?

\- Eliot... Bądź zen. Oddychaj. Pamiętaj, że przemoc niczego nie rozwiązuje. Twoje negatywne podejście do problemu nie pomaga mi w koncentracji. Przecież tak naprawdę nic się nie stało...

\- Utknąłem w kiblu! W kiblu! Bo ty musiałeś mieć cholerny dom, który gada i wszystko robi za ciebie!

\- Kto mógł przewidzieć awarię? Specjalnie montowałem dodatkowy generator w piwnicy i w sali konferencyjnej, żeby wszystkie zamki elektroniczne zawsze dobrze funkcjonowały!

\- Rozumiem... Więc twoim zdaniem tylko mi się wydaje, że utknąłem w toalecie...

\- Nie.. No, skąd... Ja... Eliot, ja nigdy w życiu nie zasugerowałbym czegoś takiego. Co prawda twoja ocena sytuacji czasem różni się od mojej... Znaczy... Tak troszeczkę tylko. Minimalnie wręcz... Swoją drogą, nie ma potrzeby używać Głosu, Który Słyszą Przeciwnicy Eliota Tuż Przed Śmiercią. Przecież robię co mogę... I Parker też pomaga... I...

\- A nim zabiję, to wyrwę język. Żeby psy nie ogłuchły. Parker! Natychmiast mnie stąd wydostań!

\- A czy musimy rzucać Hardisona psom na pożarcie? Bo ja słyszałam, że ludzkie mięso smakuje jak kurczak.

\- ...

\- Coś jest z tobą nie tak...

\- I widzisz co zrobiłeś? Teraz już nigdy nie będziemy mogli jeść w KFC! Parker! Nie jemy ludzi! Nie wolno! Nawet jeśli smakują jak kurczak. Ten kurczak ma immunitet!

\- ...

\- Eliot? Parker? Co to był za trzask?

\- Eliot stracił cierpliwość... Ale ja myślę, że te drzwi, to da się wstawić z powrotem.

\- Eliot? Eliot!

\- I upieczemy kurczaka....


End file.
